


When The Past Comes Calling

by Zenno_Eien_Mokushiroku



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Badass Yang, Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Minor Original Character(s), Plot, Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenno_Eien_Mokushiroku/pseuds/Zenno_Eien_Mokushiroku
Summary: Most of team RWBY and Team JN_R have finally come together and are ready to get back into action; the problem is they're still missing someone from their circle of friends, a fiery blond haired girl who dropped off the radar after last seen in Patch. Team JN_R and the remainder of Team RWBY split off as they start their search for their lost friend.Note: Updates will be inconsistent due to college





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I felt like becoming more interactive with the community, so I decided to try and write a story to pass the time between classes in college. I hope you enjoy; criticism is appreciated no matter the form. I'm also open to suggestions/questions to improve if you liked what you read and want to help out by giving some tips just add me or dm me on discord at Mokushiroku#2906. Also, everyone is wearing their outfits from Volume 5. More tags will probably be added as the story goes on, but for now, enjoy.

****

~~~~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~~~~

“ _Weeeeiss_ we’ve been walking for hours can’t we take a break?” Ruby exhaustedly asked while dragging her feet through the red-tinted sand of the Vacuo desert, the sun beaming down on them as they walked.

“For the last time Ruby we’ll take a break once we get to the next town I’m hot and worn out as well, but we finally have a lead on her, and we’re not going to pass this up after so many years of searching!” Weiss called back to her trying her best to sound as irritated as possible since this was at least the twentieth time she’s asked. “I know you want this more than I do so you’re not allowed to give up until I say you can.” Weiss huffed regretting the fact she had not brought earplugs. She knew Ruby would start complaining eventually since Ruby might as well still be a seventeen-year-old trapped in an adult’s body. She just hoped this trip would have been short enough she wouldn't need any, luck was not on her side today. “Now pick up the pace before I give you another reason to be on the verge of passing out, it shouldn’t be that much further.” She griped at Ruby again hoping it would keep her quieter. To her disbelief, the response was met with a brief groan and then silence. _'Finally.'_

Blake had been watching the listening to the conversation between the two from a bit further behind and couldn’t help but smile a little at the duo’s behavior towards one another not having changed much since the fall. Ten long years have gone by since the fall of Beacon, nine more since the disappearance of their fourth member. Blake had found and met up with Ruby and Weiss in Mistral by accident which was fine by her as she was looking for them at the time anyway. Weiss just happened to be arriving on an airship she had snuck aboard to run from her father after being branded ex-heiress. Ruby had been traveling with what was left of Team JNPR and Qrow to figure out a plan of action for the coming threat. 

When they found each other it quickly became the highlight of their year together they decided to eat lunch as a group with Juane, Ren, Nora, and Qrow. They spent their time talking about the past year, the adventures and stories from the past, it was fun while it lasted. Eventually, someone asked where Yang was assuming she had been with at least one of the people sitting at the table. But Yang was nowhere to be found, not in Patch, Vale, or Mistral. Team JNP and Team RWB eventually separated under the conclusion they both had different goals in mind to address. Team JNP went with Qrow to talk to the Headmaster at Mistral’s academy while Team RWB went on a search for their missing member. They looked for her in Atlas and Blake explains she probably would’ve heard if a human huntress was in Menagerie since it’s pretty much a Faunus exclusive island currently. All that was left was Vacuo, and if she isn’t here after all the leads, they received and places they've searched, Yang might as well have dropped off the face of Remnant, or worse. They didn’t want to think about the worse part. 

Blake had mixed feelings about tagging along with the two though. She wasn’t sure if she was allowed to feel the need to be here. Part of it was that she thought Yang’s disappearance had been her fault even if she wasn’t the one who had severed her arm and another part of her didn’t want to face the consequences of her actions of running away when her best friend and partner needed her most. That’s what her mind told her. Blake’s heart told her otherwise, she had to be here for her sake to break her habit of running when it counted most. She needed to be here for her friend's sake as well and most importantly to make things right with her partner.

Blake had been so lost in thought she hadn’t realized the leader of the team had fallen back to match her pace. “Hey, you’re walking even slower than I am, you alright back here?” Blake snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Ruby and jumped a few steps to the side.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” she said giving her an apologetic smile. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay since you took Yang’s disappearance a bit harder than most considering what happened during and after the fall. Also since this lead, we’re following has a high chance of turning out in our favor for once I just wanted to make sure you’re feeling okay.”

Blake nodded and looked towards the sand which seemed to be a lot more interesting than a conversation she wasn’t in the mood to have at the moment. “I’m doing fine for the most part. I guess I’m just not sure how Yang will react if we do find her here. We’ve all come to terms with what happened, but Yang can be particularly stubborn more often than not. Ten years is a long time, and we’ve all grown and changed but...” Blake looked back to Ruby, sadness, and regret filling her eyes contradicting the reassuring look she tried to give her to convince Ruby and herself she was doing well. “Even though I want her to, I don’t know if she’ll forgive me now for running away when she needed me most, especially after all she went through.”

Tears threatened to spill until Ruby pulled her into a hug that fortunately or unfortunately, she couldn’t decide, reminded her too much of Yang’s hugs. “Don’t worry when we find Yang I’ll make sure she forgives you or I’ll eat my cape!” Ruby said pulling back and giving the Faunus as big a smile as she could manage.

“Thank you, Ruby it means more than you know to hear that,” Blake said offering a smile in return with unshed tears in her eyes.

“Guys we’re here!” They heard Weiss groan/shout. The pair glanced forward to see that Weiss had continued ahead at a much faster pace and was now at the top of a small dune looking at what they assumed to be their destination with a tired and slightly happy expression.

Both Blake and Ruby scrambled up the hill to meet up with Weiss and see where the usually unfazed ex-heiress was looking. When they reached the top and followed Weiss’ gaze to what they had expected to be a remote town with little activity, turned out to be the opposite of their expectations and instead were greeted with a town that was relatively large and brimming with life and people everywhere doing all kinds of activities.

“Looks like we have our work cut out for us in locating our other member,” Ruby said to her teammates with a both of them responding with a nod, all three equally worn out. “But first we should probably rest before one of us collapses,” she said while leaning on her scythe for support, eliciting another nod from the two.

\----------------------------------------

It was a regular day for the bar, her pride and joy in this town and dare she say the pride of the town itself. It was the heart of the town, the busiest building where most people came to get a drink and food after a hard day at work in the evening considering it was the only bar in town. However, it was the middle of the afternoon where business was slow and hadn’t picked up yet so she took to polishing glasses as delicately as she could, careful not to scratch the glass with her metallic appendage. 

Admittedly the growth and size of the town were due to the popularity of the bar, saving it from the brink of being wiped out, and a higher standard of living then many of the towns dotting the vast desert, save for the capital of the region. Which steadily grew to be a massive building with four stories. Eventually, the town got large enough it wouldn’t be able to function without some form of leadership. Once the issue came to light, most people agreed that it should rest upon the owner of the bar for a handful of reasons. One such reason is that she defended the town from literally all of the Grimm that came near the vicinity. Another being she practically already ran the place with her bar essentially being the central authority effectively naming her “The Boss.” It was pretty cliché at first, but she slowly grew to like the title she was given over time. As the town developed and attracted people and Grimm alike, she had to grow in character as well which forced her to take the shape of a leader and warrior. The position of authority was pleasing since it came with unconditional respect. As well as her strength not having waned over the years and instead becoming stronger with the countless battles she fought under unfavorable conditions as well as the equipment she was able to gain from a status as the leader of the town turned her into an intimidating huntress.

“Ay Boss,” called an employee from one of the doors leading to the back of the bar, he had brown hair that was short and wild resembling the fur of a grizzly bear and dark brown eyes to compliment the rougher features and chin stubble on his face “your supplies that you ordered is here now waiting for you out back, they need you to sign some shit this time since you ordered something that had to be packed in a special way or somethin.” 

When he finished what he was saying, she glanced up at him, hopped over the counter making her way to the door. “Thanks, Joseph, take over the counter for me while I take care of this would ya?” She replied with a smile that practically radiated happiness.

“Well isn’t that a rare sight to see,” The boss turned and looked at him inquisitively. “You? Smiling? It must be my lucky day to see such a rare event,” he said teasingly.

“Ha. Ha. I guess I’m not allowed to have good days then.” she replied immediately dropping her smile and curving it into a frown while trying to weave as much venom into the sentence as metaphorically as possible.

“There’s the boss I know,” he said with a smirk tugging at a corner of his mouth.

“Can it before I literally shove a can in your mouth.” His smirk stayed, but he didn’t say anything after that, so she turned back around to take care of business before turning back to address him again. “Joseph I almost forgot, I have some business I need to look over regarding the town’s security since more Grimm are being spotted and people are complaining they feel unsafe along the outskirts, so I’ll be retiring to my room to take care of it after this, let me know if you need anything.” She started looking at him over her shoulder. He merely nodded and waved her off and took that as her cue to exit, turning the corner her unruly blond hair that reached to her waistline in tow.

\----------------------------------------

It was evening when they arrived, standing on the outskirts of the town it seemed a lot rougher around the edges compared to many other places the trio has been. It was wilder and full of expression that you didn’t often see in Vale. There were also Faunus and Humans interacting with each other free of bigotry and hate; it was almost like a haven for both species who wanted nothing to do with the outside world and live as safe a life as they possibly could.

“Welcome travelers!” called a man from behind a stand full of goods that looked recently imported judging by the crates behind him. “Is there anything I can help you with today?” he asked with a friendly smile adorning his features.

The group turned to look at him with curious gazes. After a few moments of silence, Ruby spoke up asking, “What is this place?” the only question that she could offer as she was tired and still surprised that such a busy town could function this well in the middle of a desert.

“Ahh, you are new to Vacuo? The town you have reached is called Croceka, the town of the desert, and the pitstop of caravans.” He gestured to the gate behind them. The trio looked back to it and saw the sign with the name and slogan above it. “The name’s Grant by the way.”

“Well that’s great, and all but do you know where we can get some sleep?” spat Weiss trying not to sound rude to someone she didn’t know, judging by his expression it didn’t work.

The stall owner looked confused and a bit taken aback but before he could say anything Blake interjected “Sorry about my friend’s attitude, but we had a long journey to get here since we walked the whole way and everyone is a bit on edge. Do you think you could you point us in the direction of any inns we can rest at?”

“My apologies, I’ve been inconsiderate,” he said, the confused expression was gone replaced by one of understanding. “There are three inns in this town, two of which are just regular inns that can provide you with what you need. The other one is a bar and inn known as The Dragon’s Den. It’s the center of the town and also houses ‘The Boss.' She’s the person who keeps our town in line and operational. So if you need more than just a place to rest I would highly recommend the latter choice.” He finished talking and pointed in the direction of The Dragon’s Den “It’s just down the street that way, the tallest building in the town, can’t miss it.”

That set off alarm bells in her head; this person could be potentially dangerous if you rub her the wrong way was Blake’s first thought. “Does this boss person have a name we can ask for her by?” asked Blake. 

“Not that I know of, ever since I came around last year everyone just addressed her as The Boss only a few ever actually knew her name and they’ve long since left not liking the lack of peace the town supposedly once was before her arrival and eventual takeover, so I’ve heard at least.”

Weiss had been silent the whole time, but she seemed to grow more impatient by the second as they talked, quietly tapping her fingers against her arms crossed over her chest glaring at them both. The stall owner was oblivious, Blake on the other hand took notice of the ticking temper bomb behinder and drew the conversation to a close. “Well thank you for the information, we should probably go before Weiss loses what patience she has left.” 

“Not a problem, if you need anything else I’m usually here most days so just stop by.” He stated the friendly smile returned once more before turning his attention elsewhere.

Blake turned to face the ex-heiress. “Well, you heard him where do you want to stay at Weiss the mediocre inns or the big fancy one?” Blake said trying to lighten up the mood of the group.

However, when she turned to look, Weiss had already gotten a head start walking in the direction of the Den. Blake just rolled her eyes and sighed following Weiss with Ruby, giggling at the obviousness of Weiss’ choice, right behind her. Once they made their way over, they could tell why it was essential to the town. If they thought Croceka was lively, then the bar was a festival compared to its surroundings. It was raised up a few feet off the ground and seemed to tower over them having four floors and all. You could hear cheers and shouts before you even approached the steps. Once inside they looked around in awe it looked like any other bar you could walk into on the side of a street, but it all just seemed like it was refined after many years and excellent care. Something about it just struck her as familiar, but she couldn’t organize her thoughts appropriately with the haze of sleep clouding her thoughts.

“Yo, lady trio, what can I do for ya?” asked a man from behind the counter.

“Hey, we heard this place was also an inn do you think we could-” Blake was interrupted when she felt a hand suddenly grab her shoulder and looked over at its owner. Ruby’s mouth was agape, and her eyes were wide, she seemed to stutter trying to say words that wouldn’t come out so instead resigned to just shaking Blake’s shoulder. Weiss took notice of Ruby’s behavior as well, and both Weiss and Blake glanced at what Ruby was looking.

The man whose name they can see on his tag attached to his uniform’s chest pocket was “Joseph.” However, the thing that drew their attention was the familiar insignia his uniform had designed into it above his name tag. Recognized immediately as Yang’s burning heart emblem.

Weiss was quick on the uptake and pointed to the design on his shirt and immediately blurted out “How do you know that emblem?!” almost yelling the sentence.

“This?” He said gesturing to the mark hesitating slightly to look back at the group of friends. “This is The Bosses trademark emblem, why do you ask?”

This time Ruby was the one to shout her question. “Can we meet with her?!”

Joseph glanced between the three of them, they all had different emotions plastered across their faces, hope, fear, happiness, etc.. He wasn’t sure what The Boss meant to them or how they know her, but he could tell they were aware of her existence before coming here at least. He sighed internally and pinched the bridge of his nose before settling to look at the redheaded girl in the center. “Normally I would fetch her so you could, but she went up to her room to take care of some issues regarding security along the outskirts so you can’t meet her tonight unfortunately and I’ve been told only to get her if it’s urgent,” he said trying to make the situation less tense than it was.

“Tell her it is urgent then, we’re her friends and I'm her sister, and we need to see her!” said Ruby shouting this time. Her frustrations with being denied what she wanted getting the better of her.

The bartender sighed externally this time, apparently not finding the actions of the two less than polite people in front of him amusing. He looked back up to them trying to be as patient as possible. “Look, you may claim to be her friends and her sister, but I don’t know you, nor have I ever seen you around the town. I’m sure I would’ve noticed you three at least, you stick out almost as much as the boss does, but I can’t just let you go ahead on the off-chance that you are her friends, I’ve got rules to follow, sorry.” He said looking as genuine as he could.

Weiss, as proper and elegant as she tried to be was neither of those things when she was tired and lacking sleep, right now was no exception, so when she pulled Myrtenaster on a wide-eyed and now fully awake Joseph and pointed it at his neck it came as a surprise to everyone except for Blake who hoped it would happen later rather than sooner.

“Listen up pal, I’ve probably had a longer day than you have and I’m just as tired and would like to get it over with, so I’d appreciate it if you could let us know where we can find her,” Weiss said with an even tone of voice which would’ve appeared to be polite had her actions beforehand not made it look like a threat.

“Excuse me, Miss, I'd suggest you put the weapon away before someone gets hurt.” Came a voice making its way from behind the counter towards the seating area. Weiss turned to look at where the voice came from only to find herself staring down the barrel of a large gun. A man in what looked to be a uniform for the restaurant area behind it. “It really wouldn’t be in your best interest to pick on one of my friends ma'am.” He continued an annoyed look on his face when he spoke as two more people approached from behind him. The rest of the trio tensed as Weiss looked at him defiantly, oblivious to the trouble her actions were causing and the position she was in. The whole bar had gone silent watching the exchange like a hit television show airing.

 _‘Oh boy...’_ Thought Blake quickly looking for a way to diffuse the situation that was unfolding before them before they lost their place to stay. _‘Note to self, Weiss while sleep deprived is a danger to her surroundings.’_

Before Blake could even do anything, a voice came from the stairwell to her right, one she recognized all too well. “ **Joseph!** ” the voice said, commanding all attention to be directed to it. “What the hell is going on down there? It got unusually quiet considering the usual volume level it’s at.”

‘There’s no way’ Blake looked between Ruby and Weiss who seemed to share the same idea both wearing expressions of shock at who they thought they heard.

“Y-You have some guests who seem to have put me in a bit of a tight spot because I refused them access to meet you, b-boss,” Joseph stammered out afraid he might be stabbed for talking. “You may want to get down here, or some blood might get on your floors that I won’t be able to clean up since it may end up being mine.”

Footsteps could be heard descending the steps a few moments after what Joseph said. “I’d like to meet whoever has the guts to spill blood on my floors; there will be hell to pay for it if they do.” The footsteps got closer until they finally reached the bottom. There stood Yang at the bottom of the stairs, the last member they need to complete the team. She gave off the same aura that she’s had since beacon but seemed stronger and oozed authority and had a completely different style as well. Her severed arm had been replaced by a yellow, black, and steel colored prosthetic which was currently holding a glass of wine, presumably to take the edge off her work, both Ember Celica on the arm she still had and the prosthetic, tail capes on both her legs concealing anklets wrapped around her leather boots that resembled Ember Celica. A purple bandana wrapped around her knee, leather bracers, a leather belt, black fitted pants, black fingerless gloves, a tan jacket with sleeves rolled up to her elbows that revealed part of her lower stomach and an orange crop top she was wearing underneath the coat.

She looked to her right towards the dining area scanning the crowd, some looked to her, but most were still watching the “performance” taking place at the bar. She then looked to her left at the bar only taking note of Joseph at first. “Now who’s responsible for having Joseph pull me away from the work I was-” she glanced up to take in the whole picture in front of her. She raised her brow, lilac eyes widened as she trailed off clearly not expecting her old team from Beacon to be standing right in front of her and for them to be the culprits if the disturbance if the now shattered glass she was holding in her prosthetic had anything to say about it. Once she recovered from the initial shock, she shook her metallic hand free of the glass and wine covering it, straightened up, put the other hand on her hip and sneered in their direction. “ _Shit._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang comes together at last. Blake and Yang have a conversation while Weiss and Ruby go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you guys, criticism is appreciated of any kind, enjoy.

~~~~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~~~~

“Y-Yang?” Blake asked hesitantly.

Her sneer dropped at the mention of her name from her face in favor of a more neutral expression that took its place as if she was attempting to hold back a wave of emotions she was experiencing but not wanting to convey to the people in front of her. She glanced at the group of people once more and gave a once over to each of them.

“Carter, lower your weapon.” She instructed flatly, it sounded plain, without any emotion, but it gave off an aura of absolute authority that sounded like it had been rehearsed over a long period of time.

“Boss are you sure-”

“Yes, I am sure.” She affirmed, cutting off his question. “As long as our guest here would lower her weapon as well, unless she would prefer to find some other place to stay outside of town, that is.”

Carter glared at Weiss who turned to gaze at him coldly. They seemed to come to a silent agreement and nodded at each other while withdrawing their weapons putting them in their respective sheath and holster. Carter took his leave and made his way back to the dining area seeing as the Boss had everything under control.

“T-Thanks Boss.” Joseph managed to stammer out.

Yang gestured for Joseph to come close to which he complied. She leaned to him and whispered something in his ear. His face contorted from nervous to serious in the span of a few seconds after she finished whispering to him.

“I’m on it.” was the only thing he said before dashing out from behind the counter and out the door behind Ruby, Blake, and Weiss.

Before the trio could ask what had happened or what she said Yang spoke up in a much cheerier voice, almost seeming like her old self, which caught the group off guard after seeing her recent demeanor. “Well! I’m sure you guys have had a long day, walking here is definitely no easy feat I’ll tell you that much. Follow me and I’ll show you three to the room I will personally grant you for guests as important as yourselves.” Yang chirped.

She winked and turned, starting towards the stairs as if the tension in the room was non-existent. The group hesitantly looked at one another and followed behind at a distance afraid her mood would suddenly change again, this time not for the better.

\----------------------------------------

They ascended the stairs and walked down the hall in silence; no one wanted to speak up despite having more questions floating through their head than fingers on their hands. “Um… Yang?” Ruby asked attempting to get the blond’s attention as they walked further down the hall. Her question wasn’t met with a response so they resigned to staying quiet for now. The silence was comforting ironically enough to them since they were preparing for what they thought was the inevitable wrath of an angry blond, or so they thought. Once they were halfway down the hall, Yang stopped in front of two doors facing each other on opposite walls of the hallway causing Ruby, Blake, and Weiss to stop as well.

Yang turned to face her group, her gaze directed towards the floor beneath them. “Well… I can’t say this is how I expected us to meet again.” She sighed. “I suppose some answers are in order but for now-” she glanced up to meet the gazes trained on her; however she leaned back slightly and took a step backward when she found Blake’s face a little too close for her comfort studying her closely. “Uh… Can I help you Blakey?” she asked smiling awkwardly trying to ignore the intensity of her stare.

Blake’s eyes widened at the sound of her old nickname Yang used to call her back when Beacon was still standing. “It really is you,” she whispered. Tears pricked at her eyes and she hastily stepped forward enveloping Yang in a hug as Ruby and Weiss watched the scene unfold relief washing over them as tears came to Ruby as well, Weiss held her composure not wanting to be seen in the same state as Ruby who was sniffling and shaking slightly where she stood, hugging herself. “You look so different with the scar under your eye and the mechanical arm, your outfit is different, you act and talk a bit differently,” she sobbed into Yang’s left arm, “But it really is you! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...”

“Yea i-it’s me,” said Yang nervously. She didn’t hug her back. She chose to keep her hands in the air hovering around Blake’s figure unsure of what to do, not expecting such a warm welcome. “It’s ok you don’t have to apolo- _Woah._ ” Ruby had apparently stood around long enough since she ran and jumped at Yang toppling them over along with Blake eliciting an “Oof” and laughter from Yang as she broke their falls and Ruby joined Blake in her chorus of apologies.

“ _Ahem,_ ” said Weiss wiping the tears from her face and grabbing the attention of the people on the floor. “While I’d hate to break up this touching reunion, I’m not in the best of moods right now and I believe Yang was saying something about where we would sleep?”

“Right, that I was, sorry girls but if you could kindly get off me it would be much appreciated,” she said trying to stifle her laughter at the hilarity of Blake and Ruby’s actions. They slowly got up and made their way back to Weiss side and looked back at Yang with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. “I know we have a lot to talk about,” she sighed but held firm, “But you three look awful, no offense, but get some rest and I’ll make time to talk to you three when you wake up, deal?”

Weiss and nodded and Ruby rapidly shook her head up and down smiling all the while, Blake, however, looked uncomfortable at the idea of waiting until the morning to speak.

“Can I talk to you a bit before then at least?” she pleaded while averting her gaze from Yang’s.

Yang arched an eyebrow in her direction and slowly walked over to Blake, circling her, studying her, until she came to a halt and gently grabbed her chin and pulled on it forcing Blake to look her in the eyes. She hummed and looked over to Ruby and Weiss seemingly comparing the Faunus to her companions. “Well, I guess you and I can talk at least,” she conceded. “You don’t look as much of a mess as those two dirtcakes next to you.”

“ _HEY!_ ” they both shouted in unison. Yang only smirked and stuck her tongue out at the duo in a playful manner.

“Alright, now that that’s settled,” she concluded walking to the door on her right. She pulled a key from her coat pocket and leaned forward slightly to unlock the door. “You two go rest up Blake follow me when you’re ready.” She unlocked the door, pulled the handle down but stopped before opening it. “Oh! I almost forgot, there’s one last thing I needed to do,” she said glancing over her shoulder at Weiss. She turned around and opened her arms with a mischievous grin. “You’re the only one who hasn’t given me a hug yet Ice Queen.”

Weiss groaned at the nickname and glared at Yang briefly before relenting and stepping forward to embrace Yang allowing the corners of her mouth to curve up into a smile. She pulled back and looked up at the blond huntress the smile turning into a smirk, “Is my entry fee paid now?”

Yang chuckled and jokingly bowed, “Yes Miss Schnee, the room is ready for your entry.” This earned an eye roll from her and a light swat to the shoulder as Weiss entered.

Ruby followed close behind and turned to look at Yang, “Good night sis,” she cheered before closing the door clicking it into place.

Yang waved and smiled and turned back to look at Blake who shuffled awkwardly in place when she found herself to be the sole subject of Yang’s stare. Yang maneuvered around Blake to the door opposite of the one Ruby and Weiss had made their way into. She returned the key she used for that door into her pocket and pulled out another almost identical key which she guessed was for this door.

She put it in and turned the lock, Blake’s heart was pounding with anticipation and curiosity to see what Yang’s new residence looked like inside. Yang pulled the handle down and pushed the door open.

“Shall we?” Yang inquired bowing again as she did for Weiss, only this time offering a hand in front of her for Blake to take.

Blake snorted at Yang’s dramatic tendencies but couldn’t help herself from smiling when she made them seem so genuine. “We shall,” she replied taking her hand unable to contain her giggles when Yang stood back upright with hair covering her face.

“Let us go then,” she replied with a smirk and a wink leading them into the room.

\----------------------------------------

Yang’s room here compared to back what it was like back at Beacon was nothing like she had expected it to be. Instead of a place full of decorations that portrayed her new lifestyle or an organized mess where she could find what she needed but no one else would know where to start looking if she asked them to find something, she found a room of pure yet simple elegance.

The floor was made out of finished wood planks that were colored a dark brown. The walls were also made out of the same finished wood but in a lighter color that lit up the room complimented the darkness of the floor. It looked like the inside of a bar, just minus the bar, and much different than the one downstairs, smaller yet cozier. It gave you a warm feeling like you were right at home even if you were far away traveling to a place unknown to you. There was a couch and chairs surrounding a table made of glass, above the glass on the wall in front of the sofa hung a large flat-screen that was currently off, the furniture was the same color brown as the walls and made of leather. 

Blake sat on the couch and pulled a pillow that was resting on it closer to her body; she almost melted into it at how warm and comfortable it felt despite its uninviting looks at first glance. The living room was joined with the Kitchen, wood lining the tile that separated the two areas. It was marble tiling that surprisingly didn’t clash with the darkness of the hardwood floor, probably because it wasn’t bright white like you would see in a shopping mall, it looked duller with an occasional black tile to pepper the floor with variety. The kitchen had standard utensils and cupboards hung above the counters lining the kitchen wall. A window divided the cupboards right above the sink that gave a perfect view of the city below. To her right past a glass dining table surrounded by hardwood chairs with cushioning on the seat and the back parts was a door, she assumed it led to the bedroom and elsewhere.

“Whaddya think? Personally, I think I did a great job.” Beamed Yang with a grin looking around her room to make sure everything was where it should be.

Blake made eye contact with Yang and squeezed the pillow a little harder. “It’s wonderful Yang; it’s so… serene. Something I never would’ve expected from you if I’m being honest.”

Yang’s expression softened at that and she looked away “Well, yea, I’ve learned a lot of things from my time out here,” she trailed off.

Blake noticed her change in demeanor and was about to say something until Yang’s expression contorted back into a sneer, the same one they saw her make from their first encounter downstairs.

 _‘So the sneer was real and not just something we imagined.’_ Blake thought to herself. “Yang are you ok?” she asked.

Yang snapped out of her thoughts at the mention of her name looking back at Blake sheepishly scratching the back of her neck. “Uh, yeah, I-I’m good, no worries, heh heh,” she chuckled trying to make the situation less awkward for herself.

“You were sneering again, are you sure you’re alright?” Blake asked narrowing her eyes filled with concern.

Recognition flashed over Yang’s face at the mention of her sneering. She looked away again and started fidgeting with her hands mumbling to herself and her brows furrowed in thought, she seemed to be trying to decide on something that was troubling her.

She looked back to Blake, quickly closed the space between them and knelt in front of her sitting form. “Can I trust you,” she whispered her voice barely audible not breaking eye contact with her.

Blake was beyond confused at this point, the occasional mood swings proving to be more abnormal and drastic than she thought. “Of course you can trust me, Yang,” she said worry lacing her voice.

“Are you sure? I-” she hesitated obviously having a hard time saying what she needed to say, “I don’t think I can stand being left again, especially with nowhere to go or anyone to trust…” Yang croaked, her voice faltering a bit when she spoke.

It pained Blake to see the once cheerful and strong individual that she called her partner reduced to such a defeated state. She wanted to help but she didn’t know how.

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang’s waist and pulled her closer, filling the gap of space that was between them. “I’m never leaving you again, not while I still breathe, it was the worst mistake I’ve ever made and I don’t intend to repeat it,” she explained her voice wavering slightly while doing her best to console the blond. “Don’t be afraid to talk to me; it hurts me more than you could imagine when I have to watch you suffer.”

Yang pulled back and sniffled once managing to smile a little at Blake’s words of reassurance. “Okay… I believe you,” she replied regaining her composure “and since I believe you I’m going to tell you things that I want no one else to know about, not even Ruby or Weiss. Can I trust you to keep this secret for me as well?”

Blake nodded once refusing to speak afraid her voice may betray her.

“Good, follow me to my office, we’ll talk more there.” she insisted and stood up Blake following her lead.

“Why don’t we talk more here? And you have an office now?” asked Blake, baffled at the notion of _Yang_ of all people having an office.

“I don’t want anyone specific to be woken up if I lose my temper while we talk,” she reasoned glancing over her shoulder towards the door. “We both know I sometimes do that when talking about sensitive subjects, and Blake, I run a whole town now, I’ve got to have somewhere to work in peace, I’m not signing papers in the bar.”

Realizing Yang didn’t want to wake the two in the other room Blake just nodded content with the explanation and let herself be pulled by Yang’s prosthetic to the door on the other side of the room leading the pair through her bedroom and into her office.

\----------------------------------------

Now, this was the type of room she had expected from Yang. Instead of the living room everything she had thought she would see there was located in her office instead, bookshelves with decor and books along the shelves, pictures on the walls of Beacon and their team. She guessed Yang wanted to talk in here also because she felt more comfortable in here, felt more like home in here. She definitely liked the change of scenery, not to say her living room wasn’t pleasant, but her office however just felt more… _nostalgic._

“Can’t say I’m complaining about the change of scenery.” Blake mused. “It definitely seems more you.”

“I thought you might like it once I showed it to you.” Yang beamed.

In the center of the room was a large desk made of hardwood littered with papers and office utensils scattered across its surface and an office chair on wheels underneath it. _‘Who would’ve guessed it, the desk is also made of wood.’_ Blake snickered out loud when she thought about the irony of everything being made out of wood along with Yang’s semblance being fire based; she could burn everything down if she isn't careful enough.

“What?” Yang asked quizzically, her head tilted to the side not comprehending what could have been so funny.

“Nothing, it’s just, I imagined you accidentally lighting your desk on fire with your hair after getting frustrated over a deadline for some paperwork you were supposed to do because you were stalling,” she said laughing a little louder this time.

“Oh, uh… heh, heh…” she chuckled nervously casting her eye down to her hands as she fiddled with her thumbs a slight blush creeping to her face, “would it be bad if I said I’ve already done that once or twice?”

Blake lost it at that she uncharacteristically started dying with laughter barely able to breathe, dropped to her knees and clutched at her stomach while her ears flattened against her head trying to contain her laughter, failing miserably. The blond could do nothing but hide her face in her hands with the embarrassment of being caught red-handed. “Not _once_ but _twice?!_ ” she cackled, Yang’s blush only deepened.

Blake calmed down after a few seconds still smiling to herself, Yang’s blush had mostly gone away as well when Blake started to calm down. Blake took a seat in one of the extra chairs in Yang’s office once she was thoroughly composed.

“Well, at least you’re not all gloom and doom anymore after all that’s happened, I think you look prettier when you’re more carefree, you even took off your bow!” Yang said smiling at her marveling at the exposed cat ears perched atop Blake’s head. Blake blushed slightly at the compliment but kept her eyes trained on Yang and brushed it off as Yang’s usual flirty attitude. Yang glanced at the digital clock reading 1:16 AM sitting on her desk facing her, “I don’t think I’ll be able to explain it all tonight, it’s already pretty late and I want to get _some_ sleep at least and I’m not sure if this conversation will be entirely pleasant for either of us.” Yang looked back to Blake sitting next to the wall on her right and swiveled her chair to turn the rest of her body to face Blake as well. “So,” she rested her left elbow on one of the armrests and rested her head against the fist of her left hand, “where do you want me to start?” Her tone was serious and her smile had vanished, she stared at Blake as if she were attempting to read her thoughts directly through her eyes, crossed one leg over the other and sat with a posture that practically radiated authority comparable to Weiss when she was in “Heiress mode” as Ruby liked to call it. Whatever had happened before the trio had arrived at this town in the desert of Vacuo, if Yang’s current attitude wasn’t enough, made it clear she wasn’t going to take this conversation lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy again, this chapter was made in cooperation with my Spotify playlist of over 500 songs. Joking aside, I'll probably put out one or two more chapters after this one, after that the story will go on a short hiatus until Volume 5 of RWBY ends. I want to see which way the direction of the storyline goes before I continue. I have a feeling this will make or break a lot of ships towards the end of the volume. If it doesn't, cool, more time to speculate who will end up with who and if Bumblebee ends up happening great, more motivation for this story. However, if the Bumblebee ship sinks, well, this story is going down with it most likely. Enough depressing chit-chat for now though, as usual criticism of any kind is appreciated, enjoy.

Blake audibly swallowed, the tension in the air was intense, she felt as if she was being stared down by an alpha Deathstalker, watching her, waiting for her to come to close to its territory before it would strike.

 

“U-um, you could start from the beginning I-I guess, maybe?” Blake stammered out trying to appear calm, but her voice betrayed her.

 

Yang noticed the effect her attitude was having on the darker haired girl and visibly relaxed leaning back in her chair and putting her hands behind her head, softening her facial expression. “Sorry, I’ve gotten used to interrogating thugs and criminals who try to stir up trouble in my town these days, I haven’t had much regular conversation since,” the blonde frowned furrowing her brow to think, “well, since I came to Vacuo I suppose, save for Joseph probably, he’s always in the mood to talk and I humor him now and then making light conversation,” she reminisced smiling slightly.

 

Blake watched Yang smile when she mentioned Joseph; Blake couldn’t help but grin as well, feeling a bit devious and trying to lighten up the mood with what she was going to say next.

 

“What, do you have a crush on Joseph or something?” Blake teased, in the same manner, Yang teased everyone, hoping to evoke a reaction from the blond. The look of horror that appeared on her face was expected, not the response that came after.

 

“Dust no, he’s a good employee and a hard worker which I admire about him is all, I’m gay either way, so it’s a definite no for me,” she grimaced, the look of horror still on her face.

 

“What?” Blake said temporarily stunned, her thoughts all coming to a halt trying to process what Yang had just revealed to her.

 

“What?” Yang echoed the look of horror replaced with curiosity and then realization, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. “You didn’t know I was gay did you?”

 

Blake gathered her thoughts and attempted to concentrate on the conversation again. “Since when?” she asked, still partially stunned by the random announcement of Yang being gay.

 

“For as long as I can remember I guess, I didn’t realize I was until I was about fifteen though when I figured out girls were just more attractive than guys in my opinion,” she shrugged not thinking much of it.

 

“How come I didn’t know? Do Ruby or Weiss know?” Blake inquired, irritated at she didn’t know something as important as this about her partner and visibly frowned at Yang’s uninterested responses.

 

“Woah, calm down, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it wasn’t something I was hiding, I told Ruby when I realized I was gay and Weiss just kinda figured it out from me flirting with girls most of the time and confronted me about it at Beacon. You didn’t ask, so I just assumed you figured it out the same way Weiss did.” Blake’s annoyed expression diminished into one of understanding prompting Yang to continue, “That’s my bad I guess, sorry bout that.” Yang finished scratching her neck and looking away from Blake’s direction.

 

Blake still didn’t like the fact that she hadn’t told her, but it was difficult to stay mad at Yang for long, given how adorable she looked while apologizing.

 

 _‘Wait, adorable? That can’t be right…’_ Blake shook herself free from her thoughts putting them aside for now. “Well, I’m glad I know now at least, apology accepted,” she nodded when she accepted the apology and smiled at Yang.

 

“Thanks.” she relaxed again settling back into her seat glad to get out from under the heat of what was becoming an interrogation of her now, it was kind of ironic to be sat in the position she put many others in over the past years and couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at the position reversal. She glanced at the clock which now read 1:46 AM, “Alright let’s get back on track, I have to get up at noon at least so you get to ask one more question before I run you out so you and I can get to sleep, I’ll answer the rest of the questions you still have tomorrow after I finish up business, signing papers and such. So if there’s a question you think is personal and you don’t want Ruby or Weiss to hear, now’s your chance.” she said looking back towards Blake making eye contact.

 

Blake wanted to ask a question she had intended to ask when they first walked into Yang’s office but wasn’t sure if she wanted to anymore. She had just got the old Yang back if only for a little while and had more fun with her then she’s had with anyone in months or even years, she didn’t want to ruin it now. She had to know though, what kind of events took place to make Yang change so drastically, the occasional intimidating and hostile attitude, suddenly almost breaking down, random bouts of happiness right after being on the edge of telling them off in the bar, it was going to give her whiplash eventually if she didn’t figure out why it was happening.

 

“Well,” the lump in Blake’s throat was back, stopping her from asking momentarily and casting her eyes downward so she wouldn’t hesitate from speaking her mind. Yang’s stare wasn’t as intense as it first had been, however the memory of when the exchange began still sent a shiver down her spine and impaired her ability to speak properly. She wanted to avoid the memory of that as much as possible. “I-I want to know what’s happened to you.”

 

“You’re going to have to be more specific than that,” Yang said chuckling slightly and gesturing for her to continue.

 

“What I mean is, I want to know what happened that changed your personality so drastically,” Yang looked like what she wanted to speak but held her tongue when Blake continued, “you were so carefree and cheerful in the past, and you still are, but when I see you scowl when you thought no one was watching or when you suddenly break down and almost cry in my arms I can’t help but worry about you knowing something is killing you inside. I want to know what’s wrong,” Blake steeled her resolve and looked back up to meet Yang’s eyes, “I want to know what happened to you.” she finished, the rant leaving her slightly winded causing her to breathe a little harder.

 

Yang’s mouth hung open slightly, astonished by her usually reserved friend’s sudden outburst. She closed her mouth and collected her thoughts, waiting for Blake to calm down before she spoke.

 

“I… I can’t answer that,” Yang replied, her face darkening. Blake wanted to protest against the blond’s self-destructive ways but was cut off by Yang elaborating on her answer, “Not right now at least,” she added hastily, “I’m not sure if I’m strong enough right now to tell anyone, even now just thinking about it reminds me of what I’ve become, so please don’t make me answer that, not tonight at least,” she pleaded.

 

“Is it because of me? Is it because I caused you to lose your arm that you’re like this?” she asked her questions barely audible to the blond huntress sitting in front of her.

 

“No!” she shouted making Blake jump slightly, “Sorry for startling you, but I’ve long since forgiven you and come to terms with your actions for leaving even if it did hurt. Who I haven’t forgiven is the radical red-head for chopping off my arm, so please don’t blame yourself because that puts you at the same level as him even though you’re so much better,” she responded desperately trying to reassure Blake that she wasn’t the cause of her reluctance. “However, that isn’t the reason for my changes; it’s a long and complicated story that would take longer than the time we have left to explain. I’ll answer your question just, give me time, please?”

 

Yang’s tone told Blake all she needed to know, continuing this conversation wasn’t going to turn out in either of their favors. “All right,” Blake relented, relieved at least that she wasn’t at fault for the change in Yang’s behavior. “This conversation isn’t over though; I’m not giving up until you tell me what’s wrong. No more running away from our problems not from me and especially not from you, I won’t let you make the same mistakes I did.”

 

Yang chuckled slightly. “That’s fair enough I suppose.” The two of them stood up from their chairs and made their way out of Yang’s office to the bedroom, both of them finally prepared to hit the hay after a long night of talking.

 

Blake looked around the room, observing her surroundings since she hadn’t been able to her first time in the room since she was quickly ushered into Yang’s office beforehand. It was relatively plain compared to the other rooms of the residence, it had a queen sized bed that looked extremely comfortable and inviting, two dressers on either side, the one on the left side had a simple digital clock much like the one in her office with an added alarm function, a mirror, a picture of their team from beacon hung in a frame next to where the mirror stood, and directly across from Yang’s office door was what she assumed to be the bathroom.

 

Once Blake finished taking in her surroundings, she realized something crucial.

 

“Um, Yang?” she asked meekly.

 

“What’s up?” Yang replied, all traces of angst lost from their previous conversation.

 

“Is it ok if I sleep with you tonight? Weiss is a pretty light sleeper, and I don’t want to wake her up at this time of night, or she might kill me in the morning.” Blake reasoned.

 

Yang’s eyes widened and blushed furiously, her mind immediately straying to indecent thoughts from Blake’s unintentional proposition. Blake remembering that Yang had just admitted to her that she was gay and the way she phrased the question immediately began to backpedal and reword her question also blushing all the while.

 

“Not in that way! I meant, uh, sleep together in the same bed, you know, without any lewd intentions.” Blake swiftly corrected, wishing it were possible to die of humiliation.

 

“Of course! Obviously, that makes more sense...” Yang trailed off laughing awkwardly trying to diffuse the situation, “Yea, I wouldn’t want to wake Weiss up either, she’s scary when she’s tired, so it’s fine with me. Feel free to take a shower or use my bathroom; I’ve already done all that so I’m going to head to bed first. I sleep like a log so don’t worry about waking me up the same way with Weiss, just hop in when you’re ready,” she finished explaining with a wink, regaining some of her trademark bravado causing Blake to blush further, “Good night Blake, it really was good to see you guys again.”

 

Blake smiled, the discomfort fading along with her blush as she willed herself to calm down, she had gotten some of the old Yang back, even if it wasn’t all of her, it was enough, for now, to consider it a success for tonight. “Good night Yang, it was great to finally see you again too,” she responded.

 

Yang made her way to the bedroom door and shut it, wordlessly went back over to her bed and climbed into with a sigh, too exhausted to change out of her daily attire. She muttered something incomprehensible and turned out the lights with a switch next to her bed leaving Blake to her own devices.

 

 _‘A shower sounds good right now.’_ Blake thought, she needed to cool off after today’s rollercoaster of emotions. She made her way to the bathroom, took a shower, and started getting ready to go to sleep, undisturbed by the butterflies that she felt in her stomach at the thought of being in the same bed as Yang.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Blake lazily opened her eyes; slowly she sat up, the first thought that came to her mind was how great a full night’s rest felt after a long journey. Her second thought jolted her awake in an instant.

 

 _‘Where the hell am I?’_ she wondered to herself, alarmed at not being able to remember anything from the night before. She twisted her head around trying to remember where she was. Slowly her memories started to come back to her until her ears perked up when she noticed the familiar sound of a shower running and someone humming a tune she recognized to be Yang’s favorite song back when they attended Beacon.

 

Without warning, all the pieces fell into place and her memories from the night before came rushing back to her.

 

 _“It wasn’t a dream”_ Blake pondered aloud.

 

“I’m not sure whether I should be offended or flattered that you thought you were dreaming about me Blakey, is the real thing not good enough to even be remembered after all we did last night.” A voice jokingly mumbled in her ear. Blake flinched when she suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist.

 

Yang had made her way out of the shower and snuck up behind Blake and held her in place with one arm to make sure she wouldn’t escape once she caught her.

 

“Yang, you scared the hell out of me!” Blake growled, “You used to always get mad at me for sneaking up on you, this is kind of hypocritical don’t you think?” Blake said while struggling to get out of the blond’s literal iron grip since the hand she was being detained with was the prosthetic hand.

 

“Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you since you looked so cute and maybe take some revenge for all those times you snuck up on me that you mentioned.” Yang teased.

 

Blake reddened at the compliment and the realization of their current position, Yang was only in a towel wrapped around her upper half, she had her other hand settled on Blake’s hip, and her chest was pressing against Yang’s back causing her stomach to do flips. Before Yang could tantalize Blake any longer, she used her semblance to create a clone of herself to slip out of Yang’s grasp which dissipated to shadows shortly after.

 

“Aww, does Blakey not enjoy my company anymore?” Yang asked mock-hurt lacing her voice.

 

“M-Make yourself decent, and I’ll go wake up Ruby and Weiss,” Blake exclaimed looking over her shoulder to lock eyes with the blond. She cursed herself for stuttering the first word making the embarrassment she felt clear in her voice.

 

“Alright, suit yourself,” Yang said smirking flirtatiously. “Feel free to get breakfast from the bar first if you’re hungry, Joseph should be there tell him it’s on the house by my orders,” she added and turned to face her dressers preparing to get ready for the day.

 

Blake nodded and thanked Yang while turning and opening the door to leave. Once she was out in the hallway, she let out a sigh of relief.

 

 _‘Yang’s going to be the death of me someday, her and all of her antics… I guess it wouldn’t be that bad of a way to go as long as it’s her though.’_ she joked to herself unable to stop the grin from taking shape on her face and warmth Yang always made her feel when she was around. She was about to knock on Weiss’ and Ruby’s door but stopped when she heard Weiss yelling.

 

“ **You dolt, you’ll spoil your breakfast!** ”

 

Blake opened the door to see Ruby sitting on her bed unsurprisingly munching away at a bag of cookies she had brought with her on the trip with an angry Weiss glaring down at her. Weiss was fully dressed in her usual attire and ready to start her day while Ruby wasn’t even out of her pajamas and blissfully unaware of the furious Weiss standing in front of her.

 

 _‘Only if these two don’t kill me first.’_ Blake thought with a sigh before making her way towards the two and help them get ready for the day after settling the dispute.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Their breakfast had gone well Blake had filled them in on what she and Yang talked about the night before, plus Weiss had apologized to Joseph while they ate for her rudeness yesterday which Joseph accepted and shrugged off telling her it wasn’t the first time someone’s life has been in danger after setting foot in here considering it was a rough part of the country. After breakfast, Weiss and Ruby followed Blake back up the stairs and lead them into Yang’s room. She was nowhere to be seen in either the kitchen or the living room, so Blake guessed she was holed up in her office still working.

 

“This is Yang’s room?” Weiss asked although it sounded more like a statement than a question, while curiously glancing around to take in her surroundings. “It seems more… elegant than I would’ve thought, coming from Yang at least.”

 

“I was surprised to the first time I saw it.” Blake chipped in. She looked over to Ruby noticing she was exceptionally quiet and looked uncomfortable compared to the over-enthusiastic and outgoing ball of energy she usually was. “What do you think Ruby?” she asked trying to catch the red-head off guard hoping to discover what was making her so anxious. Ruby jumped at the question and shook her head before turning to look at Blake.

 

“I-It’s nice I guess,” she paused when Blake raised an eyebrow which Ruby interpreted as _‘Are you sure?’_ “Yes I’m sure _mom_ ,” Ruby said causing Blake to roll her eyes, “I’m just distracted, I guess I’m hoping she hasn’t changed too much or isn’t still mad at any of us for leaving her behind.” Ruby sighed shuffling in place, “Don’t tell her I said this but she’s had abandonment issues in the past. She got over them by the time she enrolled at Beacon, but I could see traces of them coming back before I left. I’m just glad to see they didn’t keep her down for too long.” Ruby smiled attempting to put on a brave face, Blake could see past it; however, she knew that Ruby saw Yang wasn’t the same, she just didn’t know how. Blake knew though, she didn’t have the heart to tell Ruby, but she knew that Yang was broken by something that happened after she left and Blake wasn’t going to leave here until she had answers.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Weiss reassured, it was plain to see the anxious vibe Ruby was giving off was starting to irk the heiress, but she was holding it back in favor of keeping Ruby level headed not wanting to unsettle her more than she already was. She looked to Blake and gestured to the door leading to Yang’s office and bedroom. “Lead the way, Blake.”

 

Blake nodded and walked to the door with Ruby and Weiss trailing closely behind and knocked on the door twice. When Blake received no answer or indication Yang was there Blake opened the door and turned the corner in Yang’s bedroom to peer into her office through the door’s glass window panes. Yang was sitting in her chair at her desk resting her elbow on top of it. She was wearing a pair of reading glasses and was studying a document holding it one hand towards her face, and the other hand was covering her mouth while she read leaning into it slightly for support.

 

Blake couldn’t help but admire the display in front of her; she loved everything about it, probably more than she should have. Yang, dedicating herself to her work, the way her brow furrowed as when she was concentrating, the glasses were a new one, but they framed her face nicely so she couldn’t complain, her outfit looked charming as usual but the soft glow the lamps emitted shined off her skin and eyes making her appear as if she were something out of a fairy tale.

 

It made her remember all of her time she had spent with her partner, the times at Beacon where she was always cheerful and full of life, picking up anyone who had tripped over their own feet. Yang would aid and support anyone that needed assistance regardless of the who the person was, Faunus, human and anyone in between. There were so many other things that could describe Yang, and Blake loves every single one of them, one particular quality that summed up everything she could ever hope to say about the blond huntress.

 

 _‘She’s beautiful.’_ Blake revered. Immediately after thinking that however, her eyes widened out of surprise at herself. Something clicked inside of her mind stringing together all of her thoughts and connecting the dots between them. They all pointed to one answer once everything had been collectively linked.

 

 _‘I-I’m in love with… Yang?’_ she hesitantly concluded. It was sudden like a Beowulf had ambushed her without warning, but it made sense all of the warmth she felt from Yang’s compliments, all of the overreactions from the teasing, the heartache from leaving and finding her again, the elation, it all pointed to her being in love. But how? When? Why Yang? … And why was she only realizing this now of all times?

 

“It isn’t polite to stare Blakey,” announced Yang from inside her office.

 

Blake broke away from her subconscious to find Yang standing from her chair arms crossed over her chest and the document gone from her hand leaving her attention directed solely on them. Yang was faintly smirking in Blake’s direction making it painfully obvious she had caught her staring. To make matters worse, she heard Weiss hum behind her, reminding Blake they were still there and that she had caught on to the reason they were still standing in front of Yang’s office instead of entering much to Blake’s dismay. Ruby merely bounced in place on her heels rocking back and forth waiting for them to enter the room and, thankfully, was oblivious to Blake’s actions or else she might have made up an excuse to avoid the meeting they were about to have. Blake couldn’t leave though, as much as she felt like it, Ruby and Weiss needed to this conversation with Yang just as much as she did. Blake opted to shelve her personal questions for later and made a mental note to talk with Yang about how she was feeling.

 

Blake flattened her ears against her head blushing slightly but kept her gaze aimed at Yang. The discomfort subsided after a few moments and Blake led Ruby and Weiss into Yang’s office. Yang had prepared three chairs positioned in front of her desk for them to sit in, in anticipation of their arrival. They all take their seats; Blake sat in the middle directly in front of Yang while Ruby and Weiss sat in the chairs surrounding Blake. Yang sat down once she was confident they were comfortable. Yang kicked her legs up onto her desk crossing one over the other and placed her hands behind her head. Her demeanor didn’t change this time, and Blake let out a breath she didn’t know she was even holding. The last thing she wanted was Ruby and Weiss to be uncomfortable before they even started, there would most likely be plenty of that during the meeting itself anyways.

 

“Let me start off by saying something,” Yang began gaining the trio’s attention if she didn’t already have it, “don’t expect to get all of the answers you want to hear, unfortunately, there is some stuff I won’t be able to answer. Regardless of how much you may need or want to know, if I say I can’t answer it just know it’s for reasons I don’t have or just because I’m not strong enough mentally. Am I clear?”

 

Blake noticed she was getting progressively more intense while she spoke. She was doing her best to dial it back, Blake could tell since it wasn’t at the same level of intimidation she had felt the night before, but it was steadily increasing nonetheless. Ruby didn’t notice, as usual, unaware of the blond’s change in attitude. Weiss was perceptive, however, just as much as Blake was if not more. She noticed the difference almost immediately and gave Blake a curious sidelong glance arching an eyebrow concerned with the change. Blake looked over at Weiss and mouthed the word ‘later.’ Weiss huffed clearly annoyed with being out of the loop, she may seem cold at times, but she did genuinely care for her teammates. She took Blake’s word for it, however, despite her concern for the blond huntress she trusted Blake as well, so she turned her attention back to Yang.

 

Yang had watched the silent conversation take place, grasping parts of the words that silently passed between the two. Once Weiss’ attention turned back towards her, she suppressed the intensity of her commanding aura as much as she could trying to make the mood less oppressive for the room’s occupants.

 

“So… questions anyone?” coaxed Yang. Ruby’s hand shot up into the air immediately causing Yang to tense up in bewilderment. “Ruby, this isn’t school just ask your question, you won’t get punished for not raising your hand.” Yang laughed, Ruby, now an adult, still not changing as much in the personality department as much as she alternated appearance wise could be a nuisance at times when doing activities that required her to act more mature, but right now it was what they needed most to keep the atmosphere on the positive side and Yang’s ferocious half at bay.

 

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck and smiled much like Yang did when she was feeling sheepish, she didn’t stay that way for long though. She perked back up, determination taking the place of the bashfulness that was one there. Ruby asked the question on everyone’s minds that no one had wanted to rush into, afraid of an answer that wouldn’t be in their benefit. Ruby wasn’t scared though; it was the one thing she needed to know the most.

 

“Yang, do you think you could come back to Haven with us and, you know, be a team again, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scene coming in the next one or two chapters that I promised, depends on how long the first one is. Hype.


End file.
